The Hydra Hackers - The New Generation
The Hydra Hackers - New Generation. Who are they? The Hydra Hackers are a group on Roblox containing "Hackers" and Exploiters. You may think of them as a BloxWatch copy, but you are wrong. Hydra Hackers are able to do real life damage, mixing with people with different skills, such as taking over computers, shutting down websites, and shutting down Wifi to certain targets. Should we be scared? Yes, and No. The Hydra Hackers work in a way where they would go after certain Targets who did certain things wrong, such as Clickbait Youtubers, Terrorists, Scam sites, etc. They won't target any innocent player, so don't ask them to. But if you do annoy one or all of them, they may become hostile and attack with force. How are they different? The Hydra Hackers are different, due to the facts that these Hackers can do damage in the real world. You won't see us targeting Youtubers on Roblox, such as Inquistormaster, who is known for "Exposing" the myth BloxWatch. They also work for Contracts, where you can hire them to attack or take down a target (Depending if it's a valid reason). Can they prove it?! Yes, below, you will find a link to a Discord server, where the Hydra Hackers post what websites get taken down! This link isn't going to expire. So feel free to join: HERE Inside the Discord, you will see a channel called #takedowns, which is where all the websites go! Here is a screenshot! Skills The Hydra Hackers (THH) have many hacking skills, that include game exploiting, account stealing and web hacking. The most common, is, of course, Roblox game exploiting and ranges from level 1 to level 7 exploits. There are also other branches of hacking: password cracking, D Dosing, cross-site scripting (XSS), infecting computers and turning off Wifi. Because they are a good group, they do not use their skills on anyone who is innocent. On the other hand, if you annoy, defy, menace the group or do immoral acts towards people, they might notice it and attack you. Past Operations IMPORTANT A kid named CreepyBlogReborn was the first person to ever challenge their group. Annoying them at any time he could. But they did get payback when the Hydra Hackers planted something called a RAT on his PC. Which allows them to see his webcam, get passwords, etc etc. After 3 days, CreepyBlogReborn was ratted, turns out he was just an 11 year old child all along, even after claiming to be a "Hacker". So Hydra Hackers got their revenge, leaked the Image, Emails, Alt accounts, and now an IP to his internet. He was successfully tracked to London. Moral of the story: Do not mess with Hydra Hackers. You may check "CreepyBlogReborn" 's account on Roblox; "Hacked by Hydra Hackers". Can I join? The Hydra Hackers group is open to anyone who is wanting to be a fan! They also accept Exploiters and Hackers, but proof is required for those roles. You can find the group HERE, which is locked.